Build talk:Team - DoA Ancestorway
I see DwG has become quite famouse in last days :) --God Kamil 19:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) er, adding 8 builds instead of 1 would really help people understand this. its not complete, therefore move it back to Stub--Bluetapeboy 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 3 skills on an 8 man DoA team wat? --Steamy..x 21:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tank Do you guys not provide a tank build or is it just whatever you think can survive and hold aggro seems like that should be one of the first things posted -- Jaden 14:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : Will ancestor's rage stack on a target? I assumed it would simply refresh like an enchantment. Docta Jenkins 02:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Well the creator wasn't finished yet but now it's done so please take a look, we are looking for people to test this build with us tonight we need 6Ar'ers we have bond and tank Describe the build. Sambo 007 14th May 2010 10:00 GMT SUCCESS - Sort of Tried it at my friend's house with 8 VERY exp players. Ended up having great ease on NM, but HM had problems balling. In the end though, ancestor's created a shitshow of damage. The DWG did a decent job of cleanup, generally the casters that just didn't ball. Another important component to discuss is the SPIKE aspect of it (with 6 people its not as ez as a manly). If its a mess of AR casted with .5 seconds in between it doesn't work well. But overall sweet build. Candidate for deletion? This is extremely different from DwGWAY. While that focuses on primarily the power of DwG, this involves a spike, casted on one specific tank who will be holding aggro / damage. Completely different functionality. :If you didnt author the build i think you can remove it.--Steamy..x 14:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Read it properly. It's referring to the glaive spike bars in Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike, not Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 14:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not disputing the well tag, i was just letting him know.--Steamy..x 15:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am the author of the build and think that if people could help me test the build, find any faults and make improvements, it could be a new way of clearing DoA, a fun one. Deleting the build would be sad and would not get the 'evolution' of the build anywhere. xD --Death Aproaches 17:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::The only real difference is that this has one tank not two. Everything else is just a variant of the builds mentioned in well-tag. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, read the tag. You aren't allowed to remove it. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 10:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dude it is different and I don't see what's wrong with a variant anyway. If you have a problem with it y don't u just change it...stop trying to delete it please! :::::::--Death Aproaches 17:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm. Both have A/E tank, a bonder with spirits, a seed monk (that one has other heals, this one can spike), and everything else as damage dealers. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Still Idon't see what's wrong with a variant... --Death Aproaches 18:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Further Modifications and Testing of the build Anyone feal free to modify and/or test the build at any time. Ratings can also be posted. :If all those commenting and chatting about the build's pros and cons, could please leave their comment under this heading. Thank you. --Death Aproaches 17:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea, but you shouldn't take weaken armor, since you've got cracked armor from 3 spirit rifts. 14:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I see several problems. :::*1)earthbind wont last long with the high number of foes, meteor shower=exhaustion and cant be used often, shield of judgement looks like an idea, but wonder about the foes behaviours, i think they might eventually break aggro. Imo you should try interrupt over Knock Down, my idea is a panic mesmer freezer :::*2)This is a slow spike :casting time + triggering time. Moreover ancestor rage doesnt stack on the tank. Another interesting elite for rit and much suited for this way is "clamor of souls". ex: spiritsOASiIyHMJM54kK6N9LZcdDCXC rit spikerOAKiIyWMlK6NR58LBdQdMAyMB rit spiker 2OAWiIyCMRslK64YD6NtMpBAXC :::*3) the obsi ele tank cant get out if he is stuck. thats why the tank have to be sin second profesion. :::*4) in HM, a spiker with seed wont be enough to keep you alive, you need a complete healer--ComeOnItsMe 11:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC)